ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Arqueología experimental
.]] Foteviken.]] Arqueología experimental es una disciplina académica de relativamente reciente creación dentro de las ciencias sociales como una ciencia auxiliar de la historia y de la arqueología. Además de para la investigación, también se utilizan sus recursos con fines didácticos, museísticos, de concienciación sobre el patrimonio histórico y arqueológico, de animación cultural y turística. La arqueología experimental intenta reconstruir el uso y el modo de obtención de todo tipo de artefactos fabricados por el hombre en el pasado. Para ello, reconstruye experimentalmente esos objetos, usos y técnicas y los compara con los objetos originales. Pueden estudiarse a la vez los métodos de fabricación (por ejemplo, la talla lítica o la arquitectura popular), la procedencia de los materiales (por ejemplo, la zona de origen de un mineral o de un material de construcción) y sus usos (por ejemplo, las muescas que quedan tras usar un hacha revelan la forma en que se usó y el tipo de madera sobre la que se utilizó). Convergencia con otras disciplinas Es notable la similitud de estas formas de reconstrucción de la historia de la tecnología con la metodología de ciencias muy diferentes, como la criminalística o la ciencia de los materiales. Fines El fin principal de la arqueología experimental es participar en el conocimiento del pasado más allá de los límites de la deducción y de la investigación de fuentes arqueológicas. La arqueología "clásica" se limita en esencia a los hechos del pasado que dejaron una huella o impacto incontestable. Los elementos como las técnicas que se utilizaron para producir un efecto determinado o la dureza de la vida de los hombres del pasado, que no lo hicieron, pueden esclarecerse por su reproducción a través de la experimentación. Los fines de la arqueología experimental pueden cumplirse tanto a través de la validación de una hipótesis previa como a través de una búsqueda ciega. Medios .]] Es posible practicar la arqueología experimental con un gran presupuesto y grandes grupos de personas (habitualmente voluntarias) para la reconstrucción de grandes trabajos sin medios mecánicos modernos; o bien con un relativamente bajo presupuesto y en pequeños grupos, como en la talla lítica o la obtención de fuego. Otras prácticas exigen incluso el riesgo físico del experimentador (expedición de la Kon-tiki). Véase también * Etnoarqueología * Método experimental * Memoria histórica * Medievalismo Enlaces externos En castellano: * Parque temático de Atapuerca * Arqueopinto En francés: * Une expérience globale à l'Archéosite d'Aubechies en Belgique * le site de l'Association Européenne d'Archéologie Expérimentale * le site du groupement de recherches archéologiques subaquatiques - reconstitutions de pirogues monoxyles * Archéologie expérimentale en Moldavie * Archéologie expérimentale au Musée de Marle : période mérovingienne En inglés: * Butser Ancient Farm, Hampshire, UK * The Lejre Land Of Legends, Denmark * EXARC, the International association of Archaeological Open Air Museums and Experimental Archaeology * EXAR the European Association for the advancement of archaeology by experiment * The University of Exeter MA in experimental archaeology * The University of Sheffield MSc in experimental archaeology * West Stow Anglo-Saxon Village Categoría:Arqueología experimental Categoría:Arqueología